1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a plant illumination apparatus and a plant illumination system, and more particularly, to a plant illumination apparatus and a plant illumination system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional plant or vegetable cultivation procedure includes many tasks, such as plowing, sowing, fertilizing, pest control, harvesting, and periodic watering and weeding, to produce different ornamental plants or fresh vegetables. The environment and climate usually have a large impact on the cultivation of plants and vegetables. A hurricane or storm may cause severe damage on the crop of an entire season and accordingly cause the market price to rise. However, along with the development of technologies, plant or vegetable cultivation has been brought indoors to reduce the environmental and climatic impact.
Because most organic plants are grown indoors and the growth of these plants requires many hours of light per day, artificial illumination needs to be provided. However, all existing light source modules applied to indoor plant cultivation offer fixed illumination heights. Namely, different lamps have to be used for illuminating different plants, or the illumination height of a lamp has to be manually adjusted to illuminate different plants. Thus, the cost of indoor plant cultivation is very high, and the manual adjustment of illumination lamps makes it very inconvenient.